The 30th Anniversary Collection (toyline)
The 30th Anniversary Collection is Hasbro's action figure line from 2007. The line will include 60 figures in its basic assortment. All figures include a collectors coin depicting the character.* *This does not apply to the Saga Legends collection. Wave Breakdown Wave 1 - Revenge of the Sith *01 - Darth Vader (Coin Album) *02 - Galactic Marine *03 - Mustafar Lava Miner *04 - R2-D2 *05 - Obi-Wan Kenobi *06 - Mace Windu *07 - Airborne Trooper *08 - Super Battle Droid *09 - Stormtrooper (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 2 - A New Hope *10 - Rebel Honor Guard *11 - Han Solo (Millennium Falcon Gunner) *12 - Luke Skywalker (Ceremony) *13 - Biggs Darklighter (X-Wing Pilot) *14 - Death Star Trooper *15 - Boba Fett (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 3 - A New Hope *16 - Darth Vader *17 - Biggs Darklighter (Academy Outfit) *18 - Luke Skywalker *19 - Jawa & LIN-V8K *20 - Stormtrooper *21 - Chewbacca (McQuarrie Signature Series) *22 - M'iiyoom Onith *23 - Elis Helrot Wave 4 - Return of the Jedi *24 - Boba Fett (Animated Debut) *25 - Luke Skywalker *26 - CZ-4 *27 - Umpass-stay *28 - Darth Vader (McQuarrie Signature Series) *29 - Hermie Odle *30 - C-3PO & Salacious Crumb Wave 5 - The Expanded Universe * - Anakin Skywalker * - Darth Malak * - Darth Revan * - Roron Corobb * - Qymaen jai Sheelal * - Yoda & Kybuck * - Luke Skywalker (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 6 - The Empire Strikes Back * - 4-LOM * - Han Solo * - Lando Calrissian * - General Pharl McQuarrie * - Snowtrooper (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 7 - Return of the Jedi * - Tycho Celchu * - Ewoks * - Anakin Skywalker (Spirit) * - R2-D2 * - Han Solo (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 8 - Attack of the Clones * - Clone Trooper * - Destroyer Droid * - Padme Amidala * - Jango Fett * - Voolvif Monn * - Rebel Trooper (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 9 - The Force Unleashed (DELAYED) * - Darth Vader * - Maris Brood * - General Kota * - Juno Eclipse * - Heavy Stormtrooper * - Stormtrooper * - Shadow Guard Saga Legends * - Darth Vader * - Darth Maul * - Yoda * - R2-D2 * - General Grievous * - C-3PO (with Battle Droid head) * - Clone Trooper (ROTS) * - Shocktrooper * - Battle Droid 2-pack (tan, maroon, blaster damage, lightsaber damage) * - Clone Trooper (AOTC) * - Boba Fett * - Obi-Wan Kenobi * - Chewbacca * - Anakin Skywalker * - Saesee Tiin * - Destroyer Droid * - 501st Clone Trooper * - Princess Leia (Boushh disguise) Fan Choice * - Dark Trooper (Fan's Choice #1) * - Imperial Officer (3 variant head sculpts) * - Pit Droids 2-pack (white, brown, orange) with 1 (of 2) accessories * - Sandtrooper * - Clone Commander (Coruscant) * - Clone Trooper Officer (red, blue, yellow, green) * - Biker Scout * - TC-14 * - RA-7 * - R4-I9 Battle Packs * Battle of Geonosis * Capture of Tantive IV * Jedi Training on Dagobah Target Exclusive * Ambush on Ilum * Betrayal on Felucia Wal-Mart Exclusive * Treachery On Saleucami Order 66 * #1 - Emperor Palpatine and Commander Thire * #2 - Mace Windu and Galactic Marine * #3 - Darth Vader and Commander Bow * #4 - Obi-Wan Kenobi and AT-RT Driver * #5 - Anakin Skywalker and Airborne Trooper * #6 - Yoda and Kashyyyk Trooper Vehicles * Darth Vader's Sith Starfighter * Hailfire Droid * Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter * Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter * Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter * Sith Infiltrator * TIE Fighter * Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) * V-Wing Starfighter Toys R' Us Exclusive * Gold Squadron Y-Wing Fighter * TIE Interceptor Creatures Toys R' Us Exclusive * Bantha with Tusken Raider * Geonosis Creatures Category:30th Anniversary Collection Category:Action figure lines